Message of the Swarm
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: What if SSB4 had an adventure mode? Miss Brawl's Subspace Emissary? Well, this story is my take on that. Watch the Smashers team up again to battle enemies, bosses, and weird platforming while saving the world in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since I couldn't come up with a holiday fic, this is the next best thing!**

**If you didn't read the summary, this is what I think a Subspace Emissary for SSB4 would be like.**

**All characters except for alt costume characters and the Mii Fighters are appearing. All characters will also be recruited before the final battle.**

**For enemies, they will be most of the enemies from Smash Run as well as some I'll be throwing in.**

**For bosses, they'll be the bosses that appear in the Wii U version. When they'll appear, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also, about the name...**

**I looked up what emissary meant and apparently, it means "massager". So "Subspace Emissary" means "the massager of Subspace", implying Tabuu's goal to expand Subspace. **

**So, for this one, I decided to continue that theme with the Swarm. For what the Swarm is, either look it up or wait and see.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Let's-a go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any characters in them.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventure Begins<strong>

The first Super Smash Bros. Official Tourney has begun. Or it would of if everyone actually was at the Midair Stadium. The Midair Stadium has been repaired and refurbished since the Subspace Emissary. Bored out of their minds, the only two fighters who were there decided to have a practice match. "How about we spar before-a the real fights start-a?" asked Mario in his stereotypical Italian accent. "You're on, Mario!" said Kirby.

The plumber and puffball toke the stage and started to duke it out. It was a fierce battle full of fireballs, stones, F.L.U.D.D., and failed Swallow-cide attempts. The battle was over when Kirby was about to pull a fully charged Hammer Flip on Mario. Mario managed to turn Kirby around in time and finished him off with an uncharged forward smash. Kirby's trophy landed on the stage. Mario touched the stand and helped Kirby up. "Good game." said Kirby. "Grazie." said Mario. The two started to head home and get everyone else before a random hole in the sky suddenly appeared. Enemies started falling from it. "This looks familiar." said Kirby. Mario and Kirby were bewildered by the enemies though. Instead of Primids like in the Subspace Emissary, they were enemies from all kinds of worlds. They saw Koopa Troopas, Octorocks, Kritters, Waddle Doos, and Shy Guys among other creatures. "This really seems familiar." said Kirby taking a battle stance. "Just-a like Subspace." said Mario. After decimating a wave of varied enemies, Mario and Kirby had a hunch of what would happen next.

"So, where's the giant-a enemy we have to-a defeat?" asked Mario. Yellow blobs starting falling out of the hyperspace hole, forming the Yellow Devil from Mega Man's world. "There." said Kirby. The Yellow Devil then started shooting at them. Mario tried punching it's legs with no affect. The Yellow Devil then split itself up and moved each of its pieces to the other side of the stage. "This isn't working." said Kirby. "How-a about-a you attack the obvious weak spot-a?" said Mario as he pointed to the Devil's eye. "Oh yeah." said Kirby. After hitting the eye and dodging Yellow Devil's attacks enough times, said Yellow Devil fell to the ground and started to flash. "Flashing isn't good, right?" said Kirby. "It's-a going to blow!" yelled Mario. The Yellow Devil started to explode.

"To the Warp Star! said Kirby. The two heroes got on at the nick of time, or they almost did. As the two were flying away, the explosion hit the Warp Star, knocking Mario off and sending Kirby into the clouds.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>How do you all like this so far?<strong>

**I hope so because I've got big plans and ideas for this story.**

**Try to guess who Mario and Kirby first meet.**

**See you guys then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on Message of the Swarm:**

**Mario and Kirby were minding their own business when a random space portal that dropped off some enemies. After a last resort explosion from the Yellow Devil, the duo was separated.**

**Now, let's see what happened to Mario.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any characters in them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enter the Blue Bomber<strong>

Near the Midair Stadium, Mega Man was walking to a teleporter to take him there. "I hope I'm not late." he said to himself. He then stopped when he saw an explosion, something fall off the stadium and something else getting blasted into the clouds. "What was that?!" thought Mega Man as he ran toward where the thing fell. When he go there, he was astonished to see Mario's trophy. He then tapped the stand to revive him.

"Kirby!" yelled Mario. He then looked around only to see Mega Man and that he was on the ground. "What happened up there?" asked Mega Man as he helped Mario up. "What do you mean-a?" said Mario. "I saw an explosion and you fell out of the sky." said Mega Man. "Oh, that. It's-a long story..." said Mario before another dimensional hole opened up with more enemies coming out of it.

"What is going on?!" said Mega Man as his hand transformed into his Mega Buster. This is kind of how-a this all-a started." said Mario. The two then battled the onslaught of enemies.

After no enemies remained, Mario and Mega Man decided to team up to figure out what happened. "Mega Man, you want to help-a me solve this mystery?" asked Mario. "What about the tourney?" said Mega Man. "That can-a wait. Plus, almost no one shown up on-a time." said Mario. "Fine then. Let's go!" said Mega. The Blue Bomber and the plumber in red then started their journey.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Have Mario join you in the Message of the Swarm: You got the Mario and Yoshi Trophy!<strong>

**Have Mega Man join you in the Message of the Swarm: You got the Rock and Roll Trophy!**

**How do you all like this so far?**

**I hope so because I've got big plans and ideas for this story.**

**Next chapter, we'll see what happened to Kirby.**

**See you guys then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time on Message of the Swarm:**

**Mario met Mega Man and the two teamed up.**

**Now, let's see what happened to Kirby.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any characters in them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirby Icarus: Uprising<strong>

After being hurled from the explosion, Kirby crashed into the clouds. "Hey, what's the big idea!?" said a voice. Kirby then saw that he landed on Pit. "Oh hi, Pit. Were you headed for the tournament?" asked Kirby. "I was until you came out of nowhere and landed on me!" answered Pit. "Sorry about that, but the tournament is cancelled until further notice." said Kirby as he jumped off Pit. "How come?" asked Pit. "Well..." said Kirby before he started to explain.

_Ten minutes of off-screen explaining later..._

"That does sound bad. Sure I'll help. Whatever's going on here, we'll fight! And win!" said Pit. "Thanks buddy!" said Kirby. "We should probably tell Lady Palutena about this. We'll need all the help we can get." said Pit. "Where is she?" said Kirby. "Back at the temple. I'll go call her." said Pit. Pit then kneeled. He got up when he got Palutena on the line. "Oh Pit! Just in time. A bunch of enemies suddenly appeared through a wormhole." said Palutena to Pit. "You know about this two? Don't worry, Lady Palutena! Kirby and I are on our way!" said Pit. "Thank you, Pit. I'm not sure how long the Centurions can last-" said Palutena until a crash and a roar was heard and the telepathic message was cut. "What'd she say?" asked Kirby. "She's in trouble! We got to go!" said Pit. "I think we have more immediate problems to deal with." said Kirby as he pointed at a wormhole dropping off Hammer Bros, Bihunters, Cryogonal, and Nutskis' among others. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way to the temple." said Pit.

Twenty minutes of enemies, clouds, treasure boxes, hot springs, and weird platforming later...

"Aww... I want'd to stay in the hot spring..." complained Pit. "What about Palutena?" asked Kirby. "Lady Palutena?! I almost forgot! The temple is this way! I hope nothing bad has happened yet." said Pit. "Don't worry the plot can't progress until we get there, so we can take as much time as we need." said Kirby. "So, we can go back to the hot spring?" asked Pit anxiously. "Nope." said Kirby. "Aww..." complained Pit again.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Have Kirby join you in the Message of the Swarm: You got the Hyper Nova Kirby Trophy!<strong>

**Have Pit join you in the Message of the Swarm: You got the Pit vs Dark Pit Trophy!**

**How do you all like this so far?**

**I hope so because I've got big plans and ideas for this story.**

**Next chapter, we'll regroup with Mario and Mega, as well as meet a new character or two.**

**See you guys then!**


End file.
